The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and An Engine of Many Colours/Transcript
adventure starts with the intro and it ends with The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and An Engine of Many Colours. James' wheels can be seen whizzing on the rails. At Knapford, Toby is puffing along when he saw a butterfly flying besides him Toby: Oh. ring his bell as he look at it. James is puffing down the track very fast Narrator: James is a really splendid red engine who loves to go fast. looks at the butterfly with a warm smile Narrator: Sometimes a little too fast. is still looking at the butterfly when he move forward quickly as James approaches Toby: Oooh, James! James: Out of the way, Toby! Toby: Oooooooh! James: Hello, Knapford! Here's James! screeches to a stop, blowing a newspaper onto a workman's face, blinding him James: Hey, Emily. Hey, Irelanders. Emily: (not amused) Hello, James. Connor Lacey: Always making a entrance, as per usual. The Fat Controller: Oh! Mind your speed, James. And stop showing off. James: (scoffs) Emily: He's right, James. Stopping sharply like that is bad for your brakes. James: (chuckles) I can't help being fast, Emily. Thomas: Don't forget that time your wooden brake blocks caught fire. James: Oh... flashback of ''The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins ''starts playing that features James in his old black livery and his original wooden brake blocks caught fire and runaway. He blushes James: Yes, I remember all that. But I got rid of my wooden brake blocks and and I was painted red so good things came out of that accident and I don't have brake problems any more. Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't jinx it if I were you, James. Emily: Twilight's right. You might have problems again if you carry on like this. James: I have to brake sharply sometimes, Emily. I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor. Emily: (sighs) puff away Soc: I don't even know why I'd bothered riding James every time. Aisling (Ballybraddan): Yeah. He keeps going too fast every time. Maisie Lockwood: I think that's just the way James is, I suppose. Mewtwo: Yeah. We need to keep an eye on him to make sure there are no problems with his brakes. Raven Queen: Good idea. Thomas: (giggling) Fastest red engine on Sodor, are you? What about Rosie? James: Ha! Rosie's not fast! And she's not red either. She's more of a... navy lilac. Jack Skellington: Yeah. She's always like that so there's no way she's red. Thomas: She's red now. I just saw her today! puffs away, to James and the Irelanders' shock and surprise James: Rosie's red?! Uh, red-red?! Like, like me red, James red?! Splendid red?! Are you teasing me?! Thomas: (chuckles) James: Thomas? Thomas! THOMAS! scene changes to a Troublesome Truck blowing a raspberry at James and the Irelanders James: (sighs) Trucks? Why do I have to pull trucks? I'm too splendid for trucks. Truck: Ha-ha! "Too splendid". Tanker: That's what you think. (giggles) Truck: You can't pull coaches all the time. Rarity: Hey! That's not very nice. (sighs) But they're right, darling, you're a mixed-traffic engine which means that you pull trucks as well as coaches, wither you like it or not. Truck: You can't always do the jobs you like best. (giggles) James: Oooh! You Troublesome Trucks are lucky to be pulled by me! puffs off very cross Narrator: James wasn't having a very good day. And then he saw..... James: Rosie? Trucks: Oh. What a awful noise! Why do we have to be pulled by old squeaky wheels? and the Irelanders stop beside Rosie who is now red with the letters N W R on her sides and the number 37 on her cab Rosie: Hello, James. Hello, Irelanders. James: You really are red! Rosie: Yes. I've been repainted. What do you all think? Connor Lacey: You look great, Rosie. Thorn: You got the letters N W R on your sides. Twilight Sparkle: And the number 37 on your cab. Spike: Well, it's about time an engine got the North Western Railway initials on their sides since most engines don't have those initials though some engines like Duck, Oliver and Ryan have. Solo: Though their initials are G W R for the Great Western Railway and G N R for the Great Northern Railway. other Irelanders laugh Spike: Yeah, that's true. James: I'II tell you what I think! I think you're trying to look like me! Rosie: No, I'm not! Violet Parr: Yeah, you can't accuse Rosie of being a copycat just because she's red now! Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I was briefly painted blue after the race in Florida to honor my late mentor Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet and helping Cruz to be a great racer before being repainted back to my original red colour. Dusty Crophopper: True, but why is Rosie painted red? Her lavender pink livery is nice on her? It doesn't make sense. Rosie: Well, The Fat Controller had rewarded me for being really useful by having me painted red permanently. I do miss my old lavender pink paint but I like my new red livery better anyway. Kion: I, for one, love it. Captain Jake: Me too. Truck: Not so red now, squeaky wheels! Trucks: Squeaky wheels! (laughing) Rosie: Why are they calling you that? James: No reason, just ignore them. Ahem. Where are you off to then? Rosie: I'm taking my trucks to Crovan's Gate. James: I'm going to Crovan's Gate too. Wanna race? Just to see who's the fastest red engine. Rosie: OK, that sounds fun! Fuli: Yes. Finally some action. Rainbow Dash: Yes, let's race! Dash Parr: May the fastest of us win! James: (chuckles) One-two-three-go! shot off like an arrow Rosie: James! Connor Lacey: Let the race begin! Irelanders take off after them. Rosie catches up with James but he speeds up further. Then they approached a red signal Rosie: (gasps) Red signal, James! James: Oh, come on! applies his brakes but he didn't slow down and glided past the signal and towards Henry who is coming from a siding Rosie: James! Kim Possible: Watch out! Henry's coming! James: (strains) Noo! tries harder but he kept going fast Henry: Oh! James! James: Oh no! manages to stop to avoid crashing into Henry James: (panting) Sorry, Henry! Henry: (sigh with relief) Rosie: There's clearly something wrong with your brakes, James. Mushu: Yeah. You barley managed to stop before you hit Henry. Rosie: I don't think you should be racing. Truck: Maybe we should drive! Trucks: (giggles) Good idea! James: No! You're just worried I'II win and prove I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor. Rosie: I don't care about that! You need to go to the Steamworks and find out why your brakes aren't working properly. I'II deliver your trucks while you're having your brakes checked. James: (sighs) Fine. Beacon: There's a good engine. Melody: Hopefully nothing else will go wrong and he'II understand that it's best to be safe than sorry. The Mask: Yeah. Me and you both. Later Narrator: But when James stop at the next signal, his brakes didn't make the horrid noise he had before. James: Huh? They didn't make a noise that time. Koki: That's weird. Jack Skellington: Still, they need to Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series